1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breakaway devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a breakaway device that can automatically and reliably engage a towed vehicle's brakes when the towed vehicle separates from a towing vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Towed vehicles, such as trailers, are often heavily loaded and towed behind towing vehicles, such as trucks. Occasionally, a trailer will break away and become separated from a truck. When this happens, the trailer becomes out of control and presents a serious hazard to the trailer's contents, as well as other vehicles in the road. Therefore, many trailers include electrically operated brakes and batteries to power the brakes in the event they become uncontrolled.
Such systems typically use plunger switches to engage the brakes. Plunger switches typically consist of two contacts physically held apart by a plunger. When a plunger is pulled from a plunger switch, the switch's contacts close completing a electrical current path.
Unfortunately, plunger switches are subject to corrosion and are therefore often unreliable. Plunger switches are also difficult to operate and are rarely tested. Furthermore, plunger switches are actuated by pull cables, which are often connected improperly. Finally, pull cables are also subject to corrosion and frequently break when they are used to actuate a plunger switch. For these and other reasons, plunger switches are simply unreliable and do not ensure a trailer's brakes will be engaged in an emergency.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved breakaway device that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.